el regreso
by yaneth black
Summary: soy muuy mala en resumenes U.u pero basicamente es el regreso de la hija secuestrada de la capitana
1. Chapter 1

hoy era otro dia de mi triste vida, ya habían pasado casi 15 años desde que mi padre me había tomado del lado de mi madre,

el me llevo muy lejos donde mama no me pudiera encontrar, fueron los peores años de mi vida, pero ahora con 26 años voy a

volver a buscarla, tengo que encontrarla pero no voy a mentir tengo miedo, y mucho, que tal si no me quiere ver?, que tal si se

olvido de mi?, tal ves ella esta mejor sin mi.

estoy recorriendo la ciudad, viendo todo lo que me perdí, el parque donde iba a jugar con mis hermanos, donde mama nos llevaba

todo trae recuerdos que creí olvidados...

en una de las bancas vi a alguien que había conocido hace algún tiempo

-Rusty?- pregunte al chico, el me miro y una sonrisa apareció en su cara

-Rayna? cuanto tiempo? que haces?- dijo el mientras me abrazaba, cosa que no muchos podrian hacer

-decidí seguir el concejo de alguien- le dije sonriendo- realmente crees que ella quiera saber algo de mi?

-por supuesto que lo creo- me respondió - es mas te voy a presentar a mi nueva madre, ella es investigadora así que quisas pueda ayudarte mas, vamos

-pero y si no me puede ayudar -dije con lagrimas en los ojos- no me puedo acordar de su nombre, su cara - le dije llorando -solo me acuerdo de él, no puedo sacarlo de mis pesadillas, su cara, su nombre

\- pero eso es algo y ella con eso puede hacer algo, no pierdas las esperanzas - me dijo y nos fuimos a baya saber donde

después de caminar y ponernos al día (habían sido 8 largos años, el tenia 10 pero no había cambiado nada) entramos a un edificio y en el a su casa, dentro habian 4 personas , 2 hombres y 2 mujeres discutiendo, mire a Rosty y el pudo ver el pánico en mis ojos

conocía a ese hombre, conocí esa vos... era mi padre...


	2. Chapter 2

cap 2

quede helada por un segundo, si queria encontrar a mi madre pero no tan pronto, no estaba preparada pero su discucion me saco de mi estado

-que vas a hacer con ese chico?- dijo él- perderlo como perdistes a rayna?

-te prohíbo que me hables asi, si fue mi culpa que desapareciera -dijo ella con lagrimas en la cara- pero no por eso no voy a cuidar de un nuevo hijo

\- jajaja no me hagas reir lo unico que vas a hacer es arruinarle la vida -dijo el, no podia creer lo que estaba escuchando, el maldito estaba echándole la culpa a ella de lo que el hizo

-lo que a mi me parece- dije con mas valentia de la que sentia- es que usted es un maldito enfermo que lo unico que merece es la carcel -le dije con odio

\- y vos quien te crees para venirme hablar asi -me respondio el

-yo soy una niña que usted -dije apuntandole con el dedo en el pecho - le arruino la vida

-Raynaaaaaa! -me dijo Rosty - basta dejalo no todos son como el invesil de tu padre!

-¿Rayna? - preguntaron los otros cuatros lo cual ignore

\- no Rosty no puedo dejar que este "hombre" - dije haciendo comillass con la mano- haga sufrir a ella, no se lo merece.

-pero

-nada - lo corte -no he dejado que nadie se meta con los que me interesan , no voy a empezar con esta cosa, creo que mejor me voy- termine

el sacudio la cabeza pero no me retruco mas.

las otras personas presentes tenian diferentes miradas shock, angustia, esperanzas entre otros

-No! por favor quedate -me dijo la mujer mayor

-Sharon ella es Rayna - me presento el- Rayna ella es sharon la mujer que te hable

-un gusto -le dije estendiendo la mano


	3. Chapter 3

-es decir, ella es Rayna - soy la mujer - Rayna ella es Sharon la mujer de que te hable - un gusto dije extendiendo la mano

Me estas amenazando - me respondio el

No te lo estoy advirtiendo

-se puede saber quien te crees que sos para venir a hablarle asi a MI padre -dijo el otro hombre recalcando el mi

\- TU padre es lo peor de lo peor-dije yo hiperventilando ya

\- Tranquila Rayna no quiero que te venga un ataque porfavor - me dijo rusty, otra chica y Sharon quedaron cayadas

-pero no entendes Rusty este hombre fue el qe me arruino la vida, gracias a el yo tubo que vivir en la calle, gracias a El yo ...- dije ya llorando -gracias a el yo no tubo infancia, gracias a el no Tubo una madre -todos me quedaron mirando, Sharron se acerco a mi y me abrazo, llore como nunca me sentia tan segura en sus brazos, tan querida

\- Rayna- empezo ella- MI Rayna? -ella entre pregunta y afirmación La otra chica y Sharon quedaron cayadas

-no se ... no s ...- dije yo llorando, de repente todo me siento empezo a mover -creo que no me siento muy bien - termine de decir cuando todo se volvio negro

POV SHARON

-creo que no me siento muy bien -dijo la que suponia podía ser mi hija cuando cayo desmayada, Rusty la atrapo y la ha puesto en el sillon, yo quede estatica no podia moverme no podia creer que esa chica podria ser mi hija, la que Yo habia perdido hace tantos años ... aunque no hubiese podido sacar de la cabeza lo que dijo, no podia entendre o no queria creer que el hombre lo que siempre me hice el culpa de la perdida de nuestra hija aya sido capas de llevarse a mi Pequeña Sin dudas algunas en el relato de ella habia varios espacios vacios, sabia que no estaba contando todo lo que realmente paso

-Rayna, desperta princesa vamos no me hagas esto - decia Rusty mientras le pasaba un algodon mojado con alcohol, ella empezo a despertar

\- el paso a un tubo - un sueño muy malo -dijo ella - soñe que me encuentro con el "hombre" - dije haciendo comillas con los dedos - queme arruino la vida y ... y ... tambien - Dijo agachando la mirada- que me encontró con ella con mi madre ... -termino llorando en los brazos de Rusty

-no fue un sueño - le dije acercarse a un poco-todo fue real, puede que otras personas que puedan ser de su familia -le dije tratando de mantener mis esperanzas -pepro lo vamos a averiguar te lo prometo -termina y ella me miro con Agradecimiento en sus ojos

-mama -dijo el hombre mas joven -como podes creer que ella es nuestra hermana -dijo con un toque de desprecio

-Ricky!- le grite yo enojada - mira tu forma de hablar

-pero mama yo solo quiero protejerte de personas que quieren aprobecharse de vos- dijo el

-no importa hay formas de hablar,

-yo solo no quiero que se aproveche de vos, porque de seguro ella lo que quiere es dinero

-perdon por interumpir en esta interesante pero poco probable historia - empeso Rayna - pero para tu informacion te cuento que yo no necesito ni quiero que nadie me de nada- dijo ella - yo puedo y estoy trabajando gracias a dios y la vida que tengo dos manos y dos pies para hacerlo -termino ella


	4. Chapter 4

pov jack

-perdon por interrumpir en esta interesante pero poco probable historia- dijo esa maldita entrometida si llegaba a ser ella realmente reina estaria en serios problema -pero para tu información te cuento que yo no necesito ni quiero que nadie me de nada, yo puedo y estoy trabajando gracias a dios y la vida que tengo dos manos y dos pies para hacerlo.

no podia ser ella, no seguramente la niña esta muerta a esta altura sonrei maliciosamente -si sos supuesta mente nuestra hija tendrías que saber algo de nosotros- ella me miro con odio puro en sus ojos, no pude evitar el estremecerme

-mira maldito infeliz- siseo ella- puede que no me acuerde de ellos, pero te aseguro que de vos si me acuerdo- ella dijo con mucho desprecio -si claro cualquiera puede decir eso- le dije

-mira pedazo de escoria te voy a dar un motivo importante por el cual no miento- dijo ella con una sonrisa de satisfacción- hay algo que se llama capas no estas familiarizado -dijo haciendo como que pensaba- pero es prueba de ADN y con eso se sabe si es verdad lo que digo o no -aun asi podes aprovecharte del buen corazon de ella y la culpa de haber perdido a nuestra hija- ella lanzaba fuego por los ojos -en algo creo que tenes razon- dijo y quede sorprendido - ella tiene la culpa - sonrei- de haber creido en una basura como vos "maldita perra lo bueno es que no dijo todo" sonrei -sabes so e tanto esto que hoy no puedo esperar para hacerlo- se acerco a mi sonriendo inocentemente y me dio una patada en mis partes que quede doblado -eso me lo devias, deves saber que nunca deves aprovecharte de otra ni a como lo hisistes con migo- ella termino y todos me miraban boquiabiertos e eso suena su telefono

pov Reyna

estaba poniendo en su lugar a ese maldito cuando suena mi telefono -hola! princesa ya llegastes?-respondi el telefono

-si, mama a que hora vas a llegar?- me responsio milagros mi hija

-estoy en una reunion con mi pasado Mili, ni bien termine voy para casa, precisas algo?  
-puedo ir al cine?

-yo igual-respondio- cuando llegue te mado un mensaje

\- avísame cuando termina la peli y te voy a buscar - dije

-ok ma nos vemos

-cuidate- termine la conversación mire a Rusty- crecen taann rapido

-si no ya va para los 15 no?-me pregunto el

-si todavia falta pero pasaron los años rapidicimos

-de quien estan hablando?- pregunto Sharon

-mi hija- le respondi y pude ver como el desgraciado abria los ojos- si tu accion tubo concecuencias, que te creistes que habia muerto? pues no - empeze y ya no podia parar- tenia que vivir no solo con el dolor que me habias causado, me separaste de MI madre,de MIS hermanos y me arruinaste la vida - se me caian las lagrimas- no te importo nada! yo era una ni a, se suponia que me tenias que cuidar, que me tenias que proteger- le grite practicamente rusti me puso el brazo en el hombro- y sin embargo lo que hicistes que fue violarme, arruinarme mi inocencia, arrebatarme la niñes- le dije ya llorando pude ver la cara de horror de los otros presentes, menos la de Rusty que ya sabia toda la historia- tuve que salir adelante siendo una niña con ortra niña en mi vientre, pero te voy a decir no me arrepiento de haberla tenido, ella es lo unico bueno que me ha pasado en 15 años


End file.
